


Blood in the Water

by Hino



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood in the Water, Gen, I tried for some post Blood in the Water stuff so who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Blood in the Water where they manage to get Sniper some needed medical attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Water

_“He came back! He came back!”_

_He remembered that fleeting joy as the old doors opened and he remembered how it faded, eyes wide and trained on the submarine._

_“Aw hell.”_

_Sharp pain engulfed him, knocking him back. The world became a blur, both by the loss of his glasses and the pain of bullets piercing flesh. It wasn’t anything new to him but without the gentle caress of respawn to gloss his wounds and dull the senses, it was all the more serious._

_Then there was nothing._

 

The sound came in waves, washing across his senses enough to tell him something was there, but not enough to let him listen.

“He’ll survive?” A voice asked.

“I patched him up as best I could,” Another voice replied.

Patched him… Medic.

Sniper felt his senses spark. He forced eyes open against the burn of the light and he blindly groped for his rifle, feeling the familiar wood and metal in his hand.

“Oh shit!” The same voice spoke and though his senses were dull, he could tell where he was. The gun was raised, finger on the trigger, body poised and ready to shoot. There were footsteps approaching and he fired on instinct, hearing the distinct sound of bullet on concrete a moment later.

“Are ya trying to kill me or something?” Came the panicked response. Sniper growled, ready to pull the trigger again when the gun left his grip and he felt himself be pressed back by strong hands, forcing him into the pillow behind him. “Demo, you gotta put him back under!”

“Laddie, you talk like I know how ta’ knock ‘im out.”

“Demo?” It hurt to talk and he coughed harshly, dry mouth making it hard to get sounds out.

“Aye, calm down,” He answered. Sniper felt relief flood his system and the adrenaline evaporated, leaving him in the bed, limp and tired. Demo. He wouldn’t let Medic near him.

 

“Is he calm now?”

Sniper opened his eyes again, the blinding light having eased into a normal brightness and allowing for details. Watching him cautiously from the doorway was Scout, holding Medic’s medigun. It looked uncomfortable on him, backpack making him slowly tilt backwards. “You almost killed me! God, last time I help you!” He huffed, trying to seem serious but it was hard for Sniper to feel threatened when it looked like the slightest breeze would make the boy fall over.

“Leave the man alone,” Demo said calmly, keeping a hand on Sniper’s right shoulder. “He thought you was that backstabbin’ medic. Makes sense he tried to shoot you.”

Scout just rolled his eyes as he edged closer. The gun looked way too large for his hands and it showed when he tried to use it, having to readjust his grip to make sure he wouldn’t drop it. The soft hum of the machine and the soothing effect of the beam touching his body made Sniper slump, feeling at ease.

“Medic…”

“Medic’s locked up in the basement. Both Spy and Heavy are watchin’ him, makin’ sure he ain’t gonna hurt us.” Demo smiled at Sniper, trying to be reassuring.

“But… How did they even find us? We were-” Sniper pressed a hand to his eyes, only just noticing that his glasses were still gone. “-My parents. They left us. They-”

The beam stopped and Sniper fell silent, turning to watch Scout struggle with the weight. “Sorry. I’ve been helping people all night,” Scout said with an attempted smile.

“Those BLU bastards was about to shoot us all but Saxton Hale comes droppin’ outta the sky and punched the holy hell out of all of ‘em. That lady that was with him kept them tied while Scout and Heavy dealt with you.” Demo squeezed Sniper’s shoulder and grinned. “Since nobody else was good with bullet wounds or had the time, Scout fixed you up.”

The boy was blushing as set the medigun down on one of the trolleys before moving to stretch his arms above his head. “Aw, it was nothing. ‘Sides, Snipes here still owes me some comic books.”

 

Sniper managed a soft chuckle, making him wince as Scout lifted the gun back into his hands. The beam was back on him in an instant and he found himself smothered with warm comfort, something he welcomed fully. “Were you only saving me so I’d give you them?” He asked, words slurring as he felt fatigue catch back up with him.

“Absolutely,” Scout answered with a grin as he struggled to hold both the gun and reach for a needle.

“I’ll get it. Sniper deserves a few needles from me. This time, not full o’Moonshine.” Demo laughed as he moved to acquire the equipment, reading off a sheet of paper Medic had left behind from months before. “The stuff was good though. Make us some again once this blows over, would’ja?”

“Maybe,” Sniper said with a laugh as he lazily dragged his arm towards the Scot, letting him inject the needle’s contents into him. It made him tired and unable to move, yet he didn’t mind. “You’ll stay, yeah?” He asked softly.

Demo nodded. “I’ll stay. Scout’s off to do the rounds, aren’t ya?”

“I’ll be back when you wake up,” He answered, shrugging off the backpack for a moment as he rummaged through one of the cabinets. He sighed in relief as he came back with a jar of ointment, said to relieve aches in the back. “Medic may be some backstabbing double-crosser, but he’s got a good back,” Scout grumbled as he rubbed the medicine along his spine, making sure it was in before loading back up with the gear. “You sleep, Sniper. We’ll take care of it.”

“And I’ll make sure nobody ruins your beauty sleep. Lord knows you need it,” Demo laughed as he sat beside Sniper. The Australian shook his head lazily, unable to muster much else. His eyelids felt heavy and he let himself sink down into the bed.

 

This…

This was okay.


End file.
